Falling sky
by breakable bird
Summary: Te guardo como un secreto. — Sasuke/Sakura.


**note.** naruto © masashi kishimoto.  
**.&** para x.-kTa-.x

* * *

**— the sky is falling**  
by breakable bird

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura cree que es uno de sus sueños al principio, cuando Sasuke la empuja —sí, directa y descaradamente la empuja— y cae de rodillas al suelo (porque _oh mi corazón sueño tanto contigo_). Él se agacha a su lado, toda gracia y elegancia que es poder enjaulado. Sakura no es tonta (lejos de serlo, en realidad) y sabe que Sasuke, su querido Sasuke-kun, es como una bestia salvaje domesticada. En realidad es toda apariencia. La parte buena es que es terriblemente fiel y quiere desde el fondo del alma y, está segura, Sasuke quiere al equipo siete.

(No le deja ver ese lado. El maduro, no a él. Si lo hiciera, tal vez... Pero no. No, no pasaría.

Sakura piensa un montón de cosas de Sasuke y más de la mitad están entretejidas con sentimientos demasiado suaves para una kunoichi).

—Mira —dice él. Y nada más. Tiene suerte de que haya soltado una palabra.

Al principio cree que es un enemigo o tal vez algún monstruo increíblemente raro, algo como un cerdo o un jabalí gigante con pelos de veinte centímetros, como púas, resoplando igual que un toro y apestando como un maldito cadáver. Pero esa es una noche de verano y están en una especie de bosque que más luce como una selva, y es agradable. En realidad es bastante agradable. Vuelven de una misión y puede escuchar a Naruto quejarse sonoramente de que no es cosa de Sasuke-kun el haber acabado tan rápidamente, sino puro mérito suyo. Kakashi-sensei masculla monosílabos, probablemente con ese estúpido libro pervertido entre las manos.

A Sakura no podría importarle menos.

Empieza a caer una llovizna suave, como pequeños y frágiles diamantes. Se lo ha parecido durante todo el viaje pero ahora más que nunca Sakura piensa que la selva respira. Que vive y late, y que los acoge en su centro húmedo y vibrante, como una de esas amantes. Tiene trece años y no debería pensar en cosas como esas, no debería saberlas, pero las bibliotecas son muy grandes y los libros nunca se acaban y no puede resistir a coger el siguiente, y el siguiente, y su cuerpo empieza a despertar y no maldice tanto a sus pechos como antes cada vez que ve a Ino pavonearse como una tonta. Llueve, llueve, llueve, entorna los ojos y no se da cuenta de que las gotitas le caen en las pestañas, pero Sasuke sí y no dice nada.

Es una noche intensa y caliente. Sakura no sabe por qué pero su sangre parece espesa y tiene las manos agarrotadas. Las luciérnagas empiezan a salir lentamente, ignorando la lluvia débil, que se aparta como por orden de la luna, para poder apreciar a los diminutos insectos. Sakura piensa que los bichos son asquerosos pero en esa ocasión, mientras aletean y se juntan, dibujando y desdibujando nubes y misterios, cree que son pedacitos de sol caídos a la tierra.

(Quiere levantarse y decirle a alguien «el cielo se está cayendo. Se está cayendo». No lo hace porque la presencia de Sasuke es muy notoria a su lado, y no quiere perderla.

No quiere, ni aunque se acabe el mundo).

Parece hipnotizada. Se inclina hacia delante muy despacio, apoya las manos en el césped medio mojado y parpadea, con esas pestañas como plumeros que no sabe que tiene. Pero ahí están. A Sasuke le importan un cuerno las malditas luciérnagas. Se acomoda en el suelo, dejando caer la espalda contra un árbol, y la mira. Sakura se gira a contemplarlo y se le escapa una risa rápida y estrangulada.

—¡Sasuke-kun...!

Ni siquiera tiene palabras.

—Hn —replica él, y suena casi molesto porque la fascinación en el rostro de la chica le parece... interesante. Se vuelve... se vuelve... casi... atractiva.

De alguna manera.

Le dan ganas de estremecerse.

—Pero mira, mira —susurra Sakura, moviéndose rápidamente. Se agacha a su lado, levanta las manos y señala con ambas los movimientos despreocupados de las luciérnagas, que no les prestan atención.

Una pasa peligrosamente cerca de sus ojos, y Sakura bizquea para seguir su recorrido. Se echa a reír; y es la primera vez que no le preocupa verse tonta frente a Sasuke-kun.

Las hojas entremezcladas forman figuras y la lluvia que imita diamantes parecen trabajar juntos, creando un extraño paisaje. Sasuke no puede darle un nombre concreto. Algo emite un sonido agudo e insistente, probablemente un grillo. Las luces parpadean, los soles se derriten y—

—Son como castillos en el aire... —es esa soledad opresiva en el ambiente, o tal vez no soledad, pero Sasuke no sabe cómo llamarlo. Se dice «íntimo», pero ni en sus peores pesadillas lo denominaría de esa forma. Es estúpido. Es... es... tonto.

Y molesto. Molesto como Sakura que sonríe sin mirarle y se levanta y camina en círculos —tonta, tonta, tonta—, molesto como los estúpidos insectos y molesto como el rostro de ella antes de que la distrajera, seguramente pensando una y otra vez algo como «hoy he matado a alguien».

Con el paso de los años la escena, imitada una y otra vez en su mente, se vuelve una especie de recuerdo amigable y familiar que raya en lo consolador. Pero no lo es. No lo es, porque él es un asesino y un vengador, y ella se queda atrás, toda azúcar y risa, con sus castillos.

(Y es casi una princesa.)

.

.

.

.

.

**the end.**


End file.
